Draky
by MeyHell
Summary: .HPDM.OS. Une aventure qui a commencé par une nuit d'hiver, une complice ailée, une âme tourmentée, et si le Sauveur jouait aux anges ?


**Titre :** Draky

**Auteur**** :** Mey

**Disclaimer :** rien à moi bla bla tout à JKR bla bla ah si ! Draky est à moi ! nyéhé

**Genre ****:** Yaoi Romance

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** Cher petit gens, ça fait un moment que je dis que je vais poster cet OS, bon d'accord très longtemps… pour tout vous dire j'en ai eu l'idée l'année dernière et j'ai commencer à l'écrire en février… Bref pour commencer NON draky n'est PAS Dray !! Commencez pas à vous faire des idées c'est un oreillard gris (google est votre ami) , ensuite bon, c'est un peu très beaucoup guimauve –surtout la fin mein gott- ça me change de d'habitude.

Bonne lecture

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Des lumières qui s'éteignent, des rideaux que l'on tire, des bonnes nuits qu'on murmure. Un château endormi, enfin presque, deux élèves ne trouvent pas le sommeil comme les autres, mais pour deux raisons différentes.

Au milieu de son dortoir Harry attendait, assis sur son lit aux baldaquins tirés, bien que pas complètement : une fente permettait de voir la fenêtre en face du lit. De cette façon il été sûr de la voir arriver cette compagne nocturne qui l'accompagnait durant ses nuits d'insomnie. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'avait trouvée un soir, essayant de se cacher dans un rideau pour dormir et éviter le soleil. Il l'avait approchée lentement, essayant de la rassurer, et il avait été étonné de voir qu'elle comprenait tout ce qu'il lui disait, elle avait même fini par s'envoler pour venir se percher sur son doigt.

Alors il l'avait installée sous son lit, à l'abri des regards et de la lumière jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Il l'avait ensuite sortie de sa cachette et le petit animal été reparti. Pour revenir le lendemain, à son plus grand plaisir, cette chauve-souris –qui ressemblait étrangement à un oreillard gris- s'était perchée sur une des traverses de son lit et ils avaient passé plusieurs minutes à s'observer… Avant qu'Harry ne tombe de son lit après avoir entendu une voix, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir. C'était comme ça qu'il avait appris que ce n'était pas une chauve-souris comme les autres. Grâce à la télépathie l'animal lui raconta son histoire ; elle avait été séparée de sa colonie, et avec l'approche de l'hiver, elle avait pensé à se réfugier dans le château. Ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits à discuter presque sans interruption, le mammifère partant se nourrir de temps en temps.

La chauve-souris était… magique. Le Gryffondor se rappelait de sa première leçon de vol sans balai. Il avait fait part à Draky –joli nom pour elle non ?- de sa jalousie, elle était libre et pouvait voler partout dans Poudlard sans se faire voir de quiconque et sans s'encombrer d'un balai. L'animal lui avait alors dit de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur elle. Et lorsqu'il les avait rouverts il avait vu … son corps ! Le rouge et or avait poussé un cri intérieur et Draky avait eu du mal à le calmer pour lui expliquer la situation. A savoir, non, il n'était pas mort, comme il le pensait, mais il était lié à elle d'une certaine façon. Il voyait par ses yeux –pas grand choses toutefois- et entendait –voyait par écholocation- par ses oreilles. Le mammifère s'était envolé et Harry avait été émerveillé de parcourir le château en ne se servant que de son ouïe. Un univers de sons détaillés, il entendait le moindre bruissement, le mouvement des ailes d'un insecte ou même le sifflement du vent à travers une fissure.

Et c'était durant une de ces sorties qu'il les avait entendus. Des pleurs qui résonnaient étonnamment clairement à « ses » oreilles. Draky était partie vers la source des pleurs pour découvrir un jeune homme, d'après sa silhouette, recroquevillée contre un mur d'une salle de classe abandonnée. Les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses bras les serrant davantage contre son corps et sa tête reposant sur ceux-ci.

Par la pensée le brun demanda à la chauve-souris de s'approcher, et ils observèrent l'adolescent qui paraissait si fragile, le léger tremblement de ses épaules et le son –inaudible pour les humains- témoignant de ses pleurs ininterrompus.

Comme s'il avait deviné leur présence l'inconnu avait relevé la tête fixant le coin sombre où Draky était tapie, sans la voir.

Le choc de la personne qu'il avait reconnu coupa le lien entre Harry et l'animal. Le brun se retrouva de nouveau assit sur son lit. Revoyant imprégné sur sa rétine, le visage lisse de sa Némésis couvert de larme, ses yeux brouillés de tristesse, son apparence fragile. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment là que son cœur avait battu plus vite pour son meilleur ennemi, qu'il s'était serré de le voir si triste…

La chauve-souris ne revint que plusieurs heures plus tard, vers quatre heures du matin. Elle s'installa sur la tête d'Harry, repliant tant bien que mal ses ailes, le brun regardait un point invisible devant lui. S'agrippant à ses cheveux assez longs, le petit animal descendit prudemment sur son front et secoua une de ses ailes devant les yeux du Sauveur. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction elle s'envola pour se réinstaller sur un des montants du lit et commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après que la « connexion » ait été coupée.

Harry reprit peu à peu conscience alors que les phrases prenaient un sens dans son esprit, son cœur se serrant un peu plus à chacune d'entre elles. Un enfant perdu, désolé et seul, voilà ce qu'était devenu sa Némésis à la mort de ses parents. Et lui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il n'avait rien remarqué à part que leurs joutes étaient devenues insipides, sans saveur ; et puis, ils avaient fini par ne plus se disputer, et par passer l'un à côté de l'autre sans se voir – ou peut-être s'ignoraient-il.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé et Harry avait finit par oublier partiellement Malfoy. Un Draco les larmes aux yeux envahit son esprit, peut-être que s'il lui avait parlé il aurait su ce qu'il se passait sous son masque d'indifférence. Il fallait qu'il l'aide ! Le blond penserait sûrement que c'était encore son complexe du héro, il ricanerait et l'enverrait balader. Ce serait ce que l'ancien Malfoy ferait, mais qui sait ce que le fragile Draco ferait, lui.

Le Gryffondor se mit à réfléchir. C'est le bruissement des ailes de Draky qui le sortit de sa réflexion alors qu'elle sortait chasser un peu avant le lever du jour. Et il eut une idée. Il interpella la chauve-souris et lui expliqua son plan.

Si l'animal pouvait sourire, son sourire s'étendrait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Elle s'y attendait, bien qu'elle eut quelques doutes – c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avait pas tout dit au Survivant. Mais tout allait bien se passer, il n'y avait qu'à voir la détermination dans le regard de son compagnon pour en être sûr.

Après avoir donné son accord elle partit se nourrir, curieuse de voir comment allait tourner les événements à partir des prochaines nuits.

XxXxXxX

C'est ainsi que les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent dans la même pièce que la veille, Draky caché dans un coin sombre du plafond et Harry présent à travers elle. Le blond ne se fit pas attendre et pénétra doucement dans la salle de classe, il lança quelques sorts sur la porte et s'adossa au mur avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol.

Sans crier gare, des larmes silencieuses se remirent à couler sur ses joues, altérant son regard couleur d'orage. Et le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement, Draco transpirait la tristesse et le désespoir par tous les pores de sa peau. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas encore, il devait se contenter de regarder son meilleur ennemi –mais l'était-il encore vraiment ?- souffrir. Il le connaissait s'il ne suivait pas son plan à la lettre, il ne pourrait plus jamais récupérer le blond.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à regarder le serpentard pleurer, chaque larme s'échappant de ses prunelles augmentant la place de Draco dans le cœur d'Harry. Quand le blond s'endormit enfin, épuisé par ses larmes, le Gryffondor mit en route son plan, il revint dans son corps, et le plus discrètement possible pris sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs et une couverture qu'il rapetissât pour l'emmener avec lui.

S'aidant de la carte il trouva la salle où se trouvait Draco, et annula tous les sortilèges sur la porte avant d'y entrer prudemment. Malgré le grincement que fit la porte, l'endormi ne se réveilla pas, Harry relâcha sa respiration. Puis à pas de velours il s'approcha du blond, le mit dans une position plus confortable et d'un coup de baguette redonna sa taille normale à la couverture avant d'en recouvrir le serpentard. Ne pouvant résister, il essuya les sillons de larme sur ses joues, laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur la peau lisse, le bel au bois dormant lâchant un faible soupir de bien être.

Draky quitta son coin sombre pour se placer sur la tête du Vainqueur et à contre cœur ce dernier remit sa cape d'invisibilité pour regagner son dortoir avec sa compagne nocturne. Ses rêves furent peuplés d'un jeune homme blond au regard orage brillant de larmes.

XxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, coulant un regard vers la table des Serpentards le brun vit que le blond avait un air pensif et semblait réfléchir, un sourire en coin vint jouer sur les lèvres du griffy, le premier sourire sincère depuis bien longtemps.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? Tu sembles heureux. Lui murmura Hermione.

-C'est parce que je le suis, et je compte bien en faire de même pour lui, murmura le brun en retour, avant de se rendre compte, trop tard, de ses paroles.

Hermione le regarda d'un air indéfinissable, avant de lui faire un grand sourire, et un clin d'œil d'encouragement.

« Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, lui dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Ron pour le réprimander sur sa façon de manger. »

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, ce qu'il pouvait aimer Hermione, c'était vraiment la meilleure, elle arrivait à tout comprendre sans une seule parole. Ragaillardi, le brun retourna à sa contemplation du blond qui ne se rendait pas compte de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce petit manège avec la couverture dura une semaine, une semaine durant laquelle Harry devint de plus en plus imprudent, incapable de se retenir de caresser le visage de son ex-meilleur ennemi. C'est lors du septième jour que Harry se rendit compte d'une chose primordiale ; c'est quand il faillit effleurer les lèvres du blond des siennes, qu'il comprit. Il comprit qu'il était amoureux de Draco, et que plus jamais il ne pourrait avoir d'autres sentiments à son égard…

C'est pour cela que durant la journée aussi, le brun eut un changement de comportement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du serpentard, bien qu'il se dise que cela ne devait pas être important.

Cette nuit-là, la huitième, malgré les efforts du serpentard, ce dernier ne put se tenir éveillé jusqu'à ce que « la personne à la couverture » arrive, bien sûr il ne savait pas que Draky et Harry voyait son manège. C'est pour cela que malgré le fait qu'il soit resté éveillé jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, il ne put le voir.

C'est aussi pour cette raison que Harry dut faire une chose inhabituelle, il allait réveiller le serpentard, sans que celui-ci le sache. Prétextant que Mimi Geignarde avait encore inondé les toilettes du troisième étage, Harry fit changer l'itinéraire pour aller à la grande salle. Pour passer devant la salle où était Draco.

Il discuta avec animation avec ses deux meilleurs amis tout le long du chemin, et arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle, il cria presque :

« C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! »

S'attirant un regard perplexe des deux autres.

« Ben quoi ? reprit-il, j'ai faim moi… Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Tu va prendre quoi ce matin ? »

Et alors que Hermione poussa un soupir pendant que Ron se lançait dans un monologue sur le menu de son petit déjeuner, le brun afficha un sourire satisfait, retenant un ricanement quand il entendit un coup sourd venant de la salle, suivi d'un chapelet de juron.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si pour essayer de le voir le blond s'était mis en face de la porte, c'est-à-dire sous une étagère basse. Il allait avoir une belle bosse…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent et se ressemblèrent, alors qu'Harry se montrait de plus en plus attentionné envers le blond, de manière plus ou moins subtile.

Draco ne pouvait pas ne pas se rendre compte du nouvel hobby du griffy à savoir, prendre soin de lui, que se soit un encas qui se trouvait comme par hasard dans son sac quand il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger parce qu'il s'était levé trop tard, ou du fait que bizarrement, quand il s'endormait à des heures matinales en essayant de réfréner son chagrin et son sommeil pour voir son inconnu, Potter passait comme par hasard devant la salle en hurlant que c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Ce comportement le faisait sourire, ce qui l'horrifiait d'autant plus qu'il devrait le détester, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas sa faute, pas directement.

Et même si ses gènes de Malfoy lui disaient de l'exécrer, son cœur, depuis longtemps déjà, en pensait tout autrement. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au point avec lui, même si ça faisait mal…

C'est dans cette optique que se tournèrent les réflexions du blond durant une partie de la matinée. Et c'est en regardant les hiboux planer autour de la volière qu'il se décida à ouvrir son cœur à son ange

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Midi, dans la grande salle où tout Poudlard déjeune, c'est l'heure du courrier et une nuée de chouettes et hiboux pénètre au dessus des tables pour délivrer leur fardeau. C'est sous l'œil interrogatif des trois Griffy, qu'une chauve-souris bien connue –nommons la Draky- vint déposer une lettre devant son propriétaire déboussolé. Après avoir reçu une caresse de remerciement, l'animal se dirigea vers la table des serpentards où Draco lui donna une part de bacon sous l'œil plus qu'ahuri des rouge et or.

Harry contempla un moment l'enveloppe dont il savait maintenant la provenance, lettre blanche, simple, portant simplement le nom du destinataire, à savoir « Pour Harry Potter ». La décachetant, il s'émerveilla un instant de la finesse de l'écriture avant de commencer sa lecture, le cœur bâtant.

XxXxX

_Cher Ange,_

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchis sur la manière dont je devrais commencer cette lettre qui t'est adressée, sur quel qualificatif te donner… Tu n'es pas un ami, même si je le voudrais tant. Tu n'es plus mon ennemi, donc il ne valait mieux pas commencer par le binoclard ou Potter. Et je trouvais qu'Harry était trop personnel tout en ne l'étant pas assez, tu ne m'as jamais permis de t'appeler par ton prénom et en même temps tout tes amis t'appellent de cette façon, mais je ne suis pas ton ami je l'ai déjà écrit. Alors j'ai réfléchis et je me suis dit que tant qu'à t'écrire une lettre, que tu ne t'attends sûrement pas à recevoir autant pousser le vice –ici nommé courage- jusqu'au bout et te nommer par ce que tu es pour moi, un ange._

_Je sais que toute cette petite explication sur le choix de mes premiers mots ne t'intéresse pas vraiment, mais je tenais à te l'écrire, à défaut d'avoir le courage de te le dire. Tu es pour moi un ange et tu le resteras, j'espère avoir le courage au fil de cette lettre de te montrer pourquoi._

_Car oui, c'est pour t'ouvrir mon âme que je t'écris cette lettre, car mon cœur tu le connais déjà, et tu le détiens depuis un temps que tu n'imagines même pas entre tes mains. Je te soupçonne même de le serrer si fort lorsque l'on se rencontre, qu'il loupe quelques battements, durant quelques secondes, mes yeux plongés dans les tiens, c'est dans ces moments là que je sais que je t'appartiens._

_Mon ange, si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te dire ce que tu ne sais pas encore, ce que tu n'as pu apprendre lors de nos rencontres silencieuses. Lorsque sournoisement tu te glissais à mes côtés dans l'obscurité de cette pièce froide, dans ces moments où le sommeil m'empêchait de te voir, de te sentir plus que ce que tu ne t'autorisais à faire sur ma personne endormie._

_Si tu savais à quel point je me languissais de tes lèvres à partir du moment où elles ont effleurées les miennes ; un désir atténué avec tant d'effort et que tu as pourtant rallumé en un contact aussi bref que le battement des ailes d'un papillon. Tu ne me savais pas poète n'est-ce pas, mon ange ? Moi non plus, mais après mes larmes qui ne devaient jamais couler, pourquoi mes doigts qui essayent de retranscrire leur message, ne pourraient pas engendrer de poésies ? C'est tellement Poufsouffle, j'en ai honte._

_Je sais ce que chaque soir tu te demandes, alors que tes doigts caressent doucement mes cheveux dans mon sommeil, quand tu rabats cette couverture sur moi, ne laissant de visible que mon visage où a séché le chemin de mes larmes : Pourquoi ? _

_Je vais te l'écrire, mais promets-moi de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout, comme quand tu es resté prêt de moi hier soir, alors que je n'étais pas endormi, à me consoler et à sécher mes larmes, amères cette nuit-là ; je sais que tu te croyais en sécurité dans cette obscurité bienfaisante qui nous entourait et pour te répondre ce n'est pas d'hier que je sais qui tu es. _

_Mais trêve d'enfantillages revenons-en au pourquoi. Pour mes parents Potter, rien d'autre, pour toutes les larmes qu'ils m'ont interdit de verser dès mon plus jeune âge, pour l'amour qu'ils m'ont porté, pour leur bienveillance malgré la guerre. Pour leur mort qu'ils m'ont interdit de regretter. Parce que c'est ta faute s'ils sont mort, Potter, toi qui pour sauver les personnes qui t'était chères a tué des personnes qui l'étaient à d'autre, mais peu importe, tu devais les sauver, tous, malgré moi, mes sentiments, mes parents. Tu devais battre Voldemort à n'importe quel prix, même celui de mon bonheur familial._

_Je ne t'en veux pas Potter, Harry, mon Ange._

_Non, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, comment en vouloir à celui qu'on aime malgré l'opinion des autres, malgré celle de ses parents. Comment pouvoir se venger de la personne qui tiens notre cœur en otage, et qui, sans le savoir, le malmène depuis bien longtemps. Que ce soit lors de nos joutes verbales l'année passée, ou de l'intérêt qu'il nous porte alors qu'il nous a ignoré si longtemps. Comment vouloir la mort de celui vers qui nos pensées se sont tournées dès que la bataille finale fut terminée, savoir dans quel état il se trouvait, comment il allait. Malgré le fait que la mort des êtres qui nous étaient chers lui était en partie due. _

_L'amour est plus fort que la haine._

_C'est ce que j'ai appris mon ange, depuis cette bataille qui a coûté la vie à tant de gens, même si on ne devrait jamais tuer quelqu'un. Oui c'est bien moi, un serpentard fils de mangemort qui dit ça. Personne ne devrait mourir, car il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour pleurer le disparu, et la tristesse peut pousser à beaucoup de chose, dont la vengeance…_

_Mais cela n'arrivera pas pour moi, car mon Ange tu es celui qui comme Lucifer m'a chassé du paradis pour me faire vivre dans les ténèbres, mais qu'importe tant que j'y suis avec toi. Toi qui m'as construit un nouveau paradis au fil des nuits éternelles qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous, et qui ont empiétées sur nos jours. Nos nuits que je voulais infinies pour pouvoir rester près de toi, sentir ta chaleur, la caresse de tes doigts dans mes cheveux, ton souffle sur mes lèvres, tes yeux sur mon corps, gardien de mon sommeil. Ange de mes rêves._

_Mon cœur t'appartient, je suis ton prisonnier. Fais ce que tu veux de cette lettre mais sache que je ne te lâcherai pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse à ces mots que j'ose à peine écrire, j'aimerais tant avoir le courage de tout te dire, ce que je n'ai pas encore écrit, ce que tu n'as pas encore découvert dans mon cœur. Mais cela attendra._

_Je t'aime, Mon Ange._

_Draco_

Les amis d'Harry venait d'assister à un évènement plus qu'étrange, en ouvrant la lettre le survivant avait d'abord pris une petite teinte rose, puis il avait considérablement pâlit, pour enfin virer au rouge pivoine. Le plus étrange dans son comportement fut que, la lettre était à l'origine du phénomène et malgré le lien très fort entre le trio, Harry refusa de la leur faire lire.

A la place, le survivant s'enfuit courageusement de la grande salle pour échapper au regard argent qui le fixait sans ciller, serrant contre son cœur la lettre froissée qu'il venait de recevoir.

XxXxX

Hermione regarda à la suite d'Harry, Malfoy se lever pour quitter la salle –avec un peu trop d'empressement peut-être ?- et se diriger vers l'endroit où semblait être parti le brun. Aucun doute ne subsistant dans son esprit, la brune se remit à manger tranquillement, espérant intérieurement que d'ici ce soir un nouveau couple serait formé à Poudlard, et pas des moindres.

XxXxX

Dans un couloir du troisième étage, un brun s'enfuyait à en perdre halène, alors qu'un blond –qui ayant depuis longtemps abandonné son image- lui courait après en criant son nom.

Dans un dernier effort le serpentard attrapa le Gryffondor par le bras, et avec un regard déterminé l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide.

Le silence plana un moment, les deux protagonistes se fixant en chien de faïence, une paire d'yeux gris résolus dans une paire verte remplie de peur.

« Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu Harry ?

L'interpellé ne dit pas un mot, angoissant à l'idée que le blond ait tout découvert. Voyant la peur dans le regard d'émeraude Draco s'approcha lentement, passant sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

« De quoi as-tu peur, ange ténébreux?

Harry sursauta à cette appellation et tourna la tête, les larmes parlant au coin de ses yeux.

« Je suis tout sauf un ange, finit-il par souffler, c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé à tes parents…

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry,

Ledit Harry frissonna en entendant ces mots, incapable de se pardonner à lui-même,

-Harry, reprit le blond doucement, tu es mon ange, tu m'as montré la voie pour sortir des ténèbres.

-Ca ne compte pas ! reprit le brun violemment plongeant son regard dans celui de son homologue, c'est moi qui t'y ais entraîné, ça ne compte pas… finit-il dans un murmure.

-Quoi que tu dises tu seras toujours mon ange, tu m'as soutenu alors que j'allais mal, tu m'as montré la chaleur qu'est l'amour. Quel nom as-tu si ce n'est celui d'ange ?

Durant toute cette tirade, la main de Draco n'avait pas quitté la joue d'Harry, son pouce la caressant doucement alors qu'il le couvait de son regard d'argent. Le brun sentait des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues, de bonheur, de soulagement peu importe, elles finirent happées par les lèvres douces du blond.

Celui-ci embrassa tendrement les yeux baissés de son vis-à-vis, la main du Gryffondor ayant rejoint celle du serpentard sur sa joue, alors que les lèvres du vert et argent allèrent cueillir une larme qui s'était glissée entre les lèvres purpurines du rouge et or.

Baiser papillon, lèvres effleurées, cœurs emballés, et c'est les yeux fermés que les deux jeunes hommes se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, transmettant tout leur amour dans ce baiser au goût de paradis.

Essoufflés, leur cœur battant la chamade, front contre front, les deux âmes enfin réunies se murmurèrent leur amour. Mélodie divine des amoureux retrouvés.

« Je t'aime Draco »

« -Je t'aime, mon ange »

Mon ange, toi qui détient les clés de mon cœur, le secret de mon âme, toi l'être ailé entouré de lumière qui me conduit au paradis rien qu'avec tes lèvres, toi qui m'aidera à nous construire un jardin d'Eden, un jardin où fleuriront nos sentiments, preuve de notre amour, à jamais immortel.

XxXxXxX

Seule témoin de cette scène qui marquait un tournant dans la vie de ses deux jeunes hommes, une chauve souris, le sourire aux lèvres, s'enfonça dans les ténèbres accueillantes de la nuit. Disparaissant de la vue de tous en laissant deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

Lorsque même le battement de ses ailes eut disparu engloutit par l'obscurité, quiconque aurait levé la tête, aurait vu qu'une étoile brillait, soleil de minuit au milieu du ciel étoilé, étoile principale de la constellation du Grand Chien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Note:** Aloooors ? What do you think of it ? Pour les incultes, l'étoile principale du Grand Chien c'est Sirius, oh je vois des visages qui s'éclairent dans l'assistance ! Bref c'est mielleux guimauve, j'en ai des frissons brrrr –mais c'est que mon avis-.

**Remarque :** On va retourner dans un registre plus hot après hein ! Ptite info, on a remis en route la cheminée !! En quoi sa vous regarde ? Et bien qui dit cheminée du feu de bois ! Vous voyez toujours pas ? Et si je vous dis : pas de feu de tes yeux sans feu de bois c'est mieux ? Et vui vous allez bientôt avoir l'épilogue de FTYCDC ! –je sens du mouvement dans la salle, soulagement et protestation, c'est bon signe ou pas ?- Bah quoi c'est vrai j'en ai eu l'idée en regardant un grand feu je le finirai en regardant un grand feu n.n bisous les gens


End file.
